Crime et Châtiment
by SomeCoolName
Summary: "Tout crime mérite son châtiment. Vivre à Londres en cette année de grâce 1898 est le plus empoisonné des présents. Je le sais car je suis chaque jours mon ami détective dans les sillons de la ville, dans les nerfs de cette grande entreprise où l'immaculé côtoie le vice, sans réussir à me détacher de l'idée que cela est notre vie quotidienne." - OS, concours.


Note :  Hello ! Voici ma modeste participation au concours Sherlock Holmes (merci **Nathdawn** pour cette superbe idée). C'est infiniment plus angst que mes autres écrits, et ma très chère bêta ne l'a pas relue avant que je la poste donc désolée par avance pour les fautes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tout crime mérite son châtiment. Vivre à Londres en cette année de grâce 1898 est le plus empoisonné des présents. Je le sais car je suis chaque jours mon ami détective dans les sillons de la ville, dans les nerfs de cette grande entreprise où le crime côtoie la bonté, où l'immaculé côtoie le vice, sans réussir à me détacher de l'idée que cela est notre vie quotidienne.

Alors le soir, quand je rentre exténué, à bout de souffle et d'envie, je repense seul face à mes feuilles blanches à ces malfaiteurs assoiffés de vengeance, à ces voleurs que l'appel de l'or rend fou, à ces femmes blessées au cyanure versé dans un thé servit le dimanche après le rugby de leur mari, à tous ces gens qui souffrent et qui font souffrir en retour.

J'aime cette ville mais elle se déteste elle-même. Le maire Sir John Moore est à genoux face à la bourgeoisie qui serre entre ses mains glacées la richesse, tournant ainsi le dos aux bas-fonds de la capitale, là où se cachent les miséreux, là où se meurent les gamins qu'on oublie parce qu'ils n'ont pas de titre qui leur procurerait rien qu'un quignon de pain.

Alors parfois, lorsqu'une enquête nous confronte Sherlock et moi face à la misère humaine, je ne peux calmer les battements anarchiques de mon coeur pendant des jours et des jours, créant cette boule lourde dans ma gorge sèche, et alors je ne mange plus, ne bois qu'à moitié et ne trouve le sommeil que lorsque le malaise est trop grand. Sherlock quant à lui, est égal à lui même. Ces symptômes il les vit quotidiennement. Il se dit bien peu concerné par les sentiments mais voilà quelques années que j'ai compris que le véritable problème est qu'il en ressent beaucoup trop. Personne ne s'auto-proclame détective-consultant sans raison ; le sens de la justice, de la vraie, est une denrée rare qui ne peut naître qu'au creux d'une poitrine battue par un coeur puissant.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est protégé, se barricadant dans des murs invisibles qui ont le goût du tabac, qui ont le son de sa voix lorsqu'il taquine, qu'il insulte et qu'il déduit. Sa loupe est collée à son oeil, son corps au plus près des indices, mais son coeur lui est enfermé à double-tour dans une forteresse loin d'ici, dont seul lui à le plan et la clé. Souvent, je me dis que je devrai être comme lui, taire ce qui fait de moi un homme et suivre la logique plutôt que l'injustice. En aurais-je les capacités ? Je ne puis le dire. Cela me permettrait-il de vivre plus sereinement ? Cela est indéniable.

Tous ces corps retrouvés, toutes ces familles endeuillées, toutes ces vies brisées, et tous ces hommes en prison, pour quelques mois ou pour des dizaines d'années, subissant leur châtiment toujours si faible en comparaison de leur crime. Je ne veux plus de cela et je ne veux plus de cette empathie qui ne m'apporte rien d'autre que de la peine. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller un matin et ne faire rien d'autre que de _penser_, sans plus me préoccuper de _ressentir_.

Il est vingt-et-une heure passée et j'entends les pas de mon colocataire sur le palier. Il toque et me demande sans ouvrir la porte.

« Mon vieux, souhaiteriez-vous venir vous promener ? »

Il a compris mon malaise et je soupire. Qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouve et les miles qui nous séparent, lorsque le doute m'envahit, il est ma canne. Je prends celle de bois qui calme ma jambe bien peu compatissante et le suis. Il fait frais et beau à la fois. Le soleil est couché depuis une heure mais ma veste me semble de trop. Les rues sont vides et nous ne parlons pas. Cette balade n'a pas de sens, pas de but, j'en mène la danse, suivis par un Holmes effacé, respectant mon besoin de silence comme jamais.

Hier, c'est le meurtrier d'un gamin de quinze ans qu'on a retrouvé. Dans le bureau de ce notaire, à genoux sur son corps, les mains de Holmes serrant son cou encore et encore, je n'avais su trouver les mots pour arrêter mon complice. En moi s'entrechoquaient sans relâche les ordres _Arrêtez_ et _Continuez_. Car nous le savons tous les deux, un lord de son rang face à ses compères de la justice ne souffre rarement de plus que d'un simple rappel à l'ordre. Alors ce gamin qu'il a transpercé de sa lame dans le dos ne sera ainsi jamais vengé. Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux face à la mort et cela est si absurde que l'envie de hurler me reprend. Nous le savons depuis vingt heures, le notaire est relâché, l'affaire est classée. Et nous n'avons pas de parents à aller voir car le gamin n'en avait pas et que tout le monde, tout le monde sur cette foutue île s'en fout. À quoi servons-nous réellement ?

Nous posons nos coudes sur le muret de pierre et regardons la Tamise, calme, belle, incroyablement tentante.

« Vous tremblez. », m'appelle-t-il.

« J'ai froid. »

« Vous mentez. »

« J'ai froid _en moi_. »

« Vous êtes triste. »

« Entre autre. »

« En colère ? »

« Aussi. »

« Perdu. »

« Indéniablement. »

Je le sens qui tourne la tête et me regarde mais je ne peux faire de même. Je ne veux pas voir son air impassible, ce détachement que j'envie plus que n'importe quel trésor au monde.

« J'aurai dû le tuer. »

« Nous n'en aurions jamais eu le temps. »

« Je n'aurai pas dû dire à Lestrade de nous rejoindre. »

« Ce qui est fait, est fait. »

« Mais tout crime mérite son châtiment, c'est vous même qui le dites. Ce salopard s'en sort avec une amende de cinquante livres. »

« Je ne veux plus en parler. »

« Arriverez-vous à l'oublier ? »

« J'en doute. »

J'inspire et relève le menton. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui fait que ce n'est pas un jeudi ordinaire. Nous sommes seuls et je ne le vois pas mais je sens sa présence. C'est bien assez pour être honnête.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous Holmes. Je n'ai pas votre détachement. Votre force. Alors, tant que je serai ce que je suis, je ne puis continuer ainsi. Je vous assisterai encore, je vous le promets, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Le comprenez-vous ? »

Je tourne mon visage et le regarde enfin. Il ne comprend surement pas mon malaise, mais il lira dans mes yeux ma certitude. Les siens sont sombres comme ces ténèbres qu'il côtoie lorsque sa solution à 7% se presse dans sa veine. Sa bouche se pince dans une grimace discrète, il me scrute et déduit et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher, je le laisse lire en moi car je n'ai rien à lui cacher, pas mêmes mes faiblesses qu'il se plait tant à moquer.

« Il est derrière vous. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Le notaire, Thomas Chalton, il est derrière vous. »

Je me retourne sans attendre et reconnais la silhouette qui traverse la rue. Veste noir et courte, chapeau haut-de-forme, moustache fine, le quarantenaire marche comme la plus innocente des jeune filles, alors qu'il y a une semaine il abattait un pauvre innocent sans états d'âme. Je capte le regard de Holmes et en un instant, nous sommes d'accord.

Nos pas sont légers, nous ne voulons pas qu'il nous repère, je coince ma canne sous mon bras pour ne pas qu'elle me gène et nous le suivons. Il remonte Northumberland Avenue et sort une cigarette de sa poche qu'il allume d'une allumette qu'il jette dans le caniveau. C'est sur un trottoir sale qu'a finit William Gabriel, le gamin des rues - notre force ce soir. Il ralentit à observer une jeune femme héler un fiacre ; ces yeux n'ont même pas eu la décence d'observer ceux de sa victime lorsqu'il l'a transpercé de son épée. J'hâte le pas, ce ne sont pas mes jambes qui me guident mais mon coeur qui semble prêt à sortir de ma poitrine. Je veux être comme Sherlock, je le veux si fort, mais ce soir, c'est le terrible sentiment d'injustice qui a annihilé tout sens de raison.

Holmes attrape doucement mon avant-bras pour attirer mon attention et me fait signe de la tête qu'il prend Whitehall street. Nous nous quittons là et j'accélère encore le pas. Je boite pourtant et n'arrive à calmer la faiblesse de ma jambe. Le bruit est inratable dans cette rue vide et Chalton repère ma présence d'un simple coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il ne m'a pas reconnu j'en suis sûr, sinon il se serait arrêté pour me saluer - serpent vicieux qu'il est - alors il continue et accélère le pas à son tour. Il ne m'échappera pas, pas cette fois. A-t-il laissé une seconde chance à William ? Je sais bien que non, le corps allongé à la morgue est la seule preuve utile.

Puis il court et ma hargne explose et me laisse ce goût acide dans la bouche et ma canne tombe et je cours et rien, rien ne m'arrêtera. À Londres, il y a bien plus de crimes que de criminels et cela me bouffe et me consume. Et il tourne, tourne encore, il est mordu par la peur, il ne réfléchit plus, en quelques enjambées il entre dans Craig's Court et tombe nez à nez face à Holmes qui nous attend dans la pénombre. Le cul-de-sac bien utile nous permet de resserrer le piège autour de ce salopard.

Alors, il n'aura jamais connu un procès assis sur le banc des accusés ; ce soir, nos trois personnes dans cette cours sombre, il connaitra le goût du châtiment. Sa main se pose sur le fourreau attaché à sa ceinture et en un geste sec Sherlock lui arrache pour l'envoyer valser à des mètres de là. Le notaire se retourne, me voit, et son visage tétanisé par la peur se permet un sourire rassuré.

« Docteur ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Toute cette petite mise en scène doit être un malentendu, je ne suis pas... »

« Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Néanmoins, vous êtes celui qui semble bien peu conscient de ma propre identité. »

Il retire son chapeau et passe sa main pâle dans ses cheveux gomminés, collés sur son front par la sueur.

« Docteur Watson, le fidèle acolyte de Sherlock Holmes ! Pouvez-vous demander à votre ami de ne pas me regarder comme si j'étais un meurtrier et de bien vouloir me rendre mon épée ? Vous avez du entendre la décision du juge, je ne suis pas coupable du meurtre de... du gamin. »

Il se fourvoie à un point qu'un sourire douloureux tire mes traits. Lui ne sourit plus du tout.

« Vous semblez croire que c'est de Holmes dont vous devez avoir peur, mais vous ne pouvez avoir plus tort. »

Et tout me revient à la figure, l'image du corps du garçon dans l'eau sale du caniveau, son corps allongé sur la table de la morgue autopsié par mon ami Richards, puis le bureau du notaire si richement décoré qu'avec le prix de revente d'une simple chaise on pourrait nourrir une famille entière pendant six mois. Et il ne se rappelle même pas de son nom.

J'attrape son col et serre de toutes mes forces, rapproche ce visage de rat face au mien et hurle, repoussant l'air putride qu'il m'inspire.

« Vous l'avez tué Chalton ; un gamin ! Vous avez tué un gamin ! »

« Non, vous... vous trompez... », il tourne le visage pour tenter de voir Holmes j'imagine, et je le secoue plus fort encore pour qu'il ne quitte pas mon regard.

« Vous l'avez tué et vous osez encore mentir ! Vous êtes un monstre, un salopard ! »

« Un notaire ! », corrige-t-il effaré.

La folie explose - dans mon cerveau ou dans ma poitrine, je ne saurai le dire - et je le repousse violemment. Il manque de tomber et s'appuie contre les caisses en bois.

« En quoi cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Vous n'êtes rien, vous ne valez rien, vous valez bien moins que ce gamin dont vous avez pris la vie. Vous êtes une bête, tout au plus ! »

Je le vois qui se jette à terre, il veut son épée. Je me jette à mon tour et repousse son corps qui tombe lourdement sur le pavé dur, mon poing s'écrase une première fois contre sa joue. La sensation est incroyablement grisante. J'inspire en étirant mes doigts abîmés et recommence en croisant son regard.

« Vous avez attendu qu'il ait le dos tourné et vous l'avez poignardé ! Il s'est vidé de son sang et vous l'avez laissé mourir ainsi, comme un chien ! Vous n'avez rien fait pour le sauver, alors que vous auriez pu, vous auriez pu... »

Et ma phrase meurt dans ma gorge, noyée par les larmes que je me refuse de verser. Il se débat, et me cogne de ses jambes, repousse mes poignets qu'il tord dans des gestes confus, mais je gémis sans me laisser faire. Il me faut écraser mon poing sur son visage, encore et encore. Il porte sa main à ma figure et mon nez craque, je sens le goût métallique du sang que je crache pour m'en débarrasser - mais il revient tout aussitôt.

« Pourquoi Chalton, _pourquoi _? », je hurle à réveiller les morts.

« Pourquoi cela vous importe-t-il ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! »

J'écrase férocement mon poing gauche à son nez qui ne résiste pas.

« Répondez moi ! »

« Vous voulez une raison ? Très bien ! Il ne valait rien, vermine parmi les vermines de toute façon ! Il était orphelin, sans famille, personne ne se soucie de sa mort ! À bien y réfléchir, tout dans sa façon d'être montrait le manque d'éducation. Il m'a reproché à moi le manque de manière alors que j'étais naturellement passé devant la file d'attente de plusieurs mètres de long de la poste. Vous l'auriez vu, à me juger devant tous ces grouillots, comme si j'étais comme eux ! »

Je me redresse et inspire. Mais je m'arrête bien vite, mon nez me brûle et le sang en coule abondamment. Je tousse, manque de m'étouffer tant par ce nez cassé que par ses dires et ma voix se brise.

« Vous l'avez tué parce qu'il vous a mal parlé ? Parce que vous aviez refusé d'attendre comme tout le monde ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde ! Je suis un lord, notaire, je fais parti du Club Diogène pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Je passe ma main meurtrie sur mon visage et ris au ciel. Il a invoqué Dieu, lui dont les enfers l'attendent. Pardonnez moi seigneur, vous refusez la vengeance mais je refuse l'injustice. Je plaque mes mains à ce cou bien trop vivant et serre.

« Holmes ! Arrêtez le ! Je vous en supplie arrêtez le ! », gémit-il alors que je peine à retrouver mes esprits.

Sherlock est toujours là - quelque part, mais là. Je le sens. Je n'y pensais plus, mais je le sens. Je serre et serre encore la chair brûlante. Tout son corps se tend alors qu'il rejette son visage en arrière, ses yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment, il griffe mes mains et je serre encore. Lentement, une forme se rapproche de nous. Sherlock. Il plante son regard sur moi et m'appelle d'une voix sourde.

« John. »

Je respire par la bouche, mes doigts me font mal.

« John, vous allez le tuer. »

Chalton gémit faiblement, ses doigts perdent de leur force.

« John, vous allez le tuer. », répète-t-il cette fois en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Le contact me brûle et je bondis en arrière, retombant mollement sur le pavé, respirant aussi bruyamment que l'homme que je viens de lâcher. Je me redresse sur un coude et vois Sherlock debout. Il est face à moi mais je ne vois pas son visage dans la pénombre. Il se tourne et fait voler son manteau. Le reflet de la lame brûle ma rétine alors qu'elle se précipite vers le corps allongé.

Chalton crie et la lame est plantée. Je me redresse et le vois trembler, admirer de ses yeux hagards et révulsés l'épée qui a frôlé son corps, planté dans le sol. Sherlock attrape ma main hésitante et me relève de force. Le notaire semble perdu, ses yeux crispés sur la lame qui tangue à ses côtés, il n'ose toujours pas bouger. D'une main douloureuse pressée sur mon épaule Holmes m'oblige à tourner les talons et me tire hors de cette cour.

Nous rentrons sans un mot, seule ma jambe faible claque dans un tapement insupportable dans la rue vide. Baker Street est allumé - la lumière du salon que je n'ai pas éteinte. Holmes pousse la porte principale et l'énergie me fait défaut, toute l'adrénaline et la haine semblent s'être solidifiées comme du sable humide dans mes jambes et je peine à grimper les marches. Nous nous réfugions dans le salon, je tombe à même le sol sur la peau de bête que Holmes affectionne particulièrement et souffle enfin.

Ma tête tourne légèrement, je la masse sans arriver à fermer les yeux. À chaque fois que j'essaye, mes paupières sont l'écran où se projette l'image du visage de Chalton et de ses yeux révulsés.

« Whisky ? », m'appelle Sherlock debout prêt de moi, me tendant un verre outrageusement rempli.

« Merci. »

Je l'attrape et l'engloutis sans attendre. Oh comme la brûlure est délicieuse et l'amertume plaisante. Je grimace et retombe en arrière sourdement. Mon colocataire s'assoit à mes côtés et prend ma main droite dans la sienne. J'ai mal à chaque articulation, ma peau me brûle aux endroits coupés, ma paume est engourdie.

« Vous vous êtes probablement foulé le poignet. »

« Vous êtes docteur vous maintenant ? », je tente dans une pointe humoristique mais le coeur n'y est pas.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au poignet concerné et le voit effectivement gonflé. Je soupire et remets ma main aux creux de celles rêches de mon ami.

Doucement, le bout de son index caresse le dos de ma main, bien vite rejoint par un deuxième doigt. Il fait le tour des articulations, essuie sommairement le sang à peine séché. Puis je tourne la tête et le vois boire un peu du whisky, avant de porter ses lèvres encore humides à mes blessures. Je grimace un peu, l'alcool pique mais son geste est doux.

Il est également ambigüe. Je ne dis rien. L'ambiguïté est bien moins importante que ce que je ressens maintenant. Ma main gauche à peine utilisée prend place sous ma nuque et je ne quitte pas du regard ce spectacle silencieux. Il embrasse une à une mes blessures, récupère un mouchoir de ma veste, posée derrière lui sur le fauteuil, pour nettoyer le sang. Puis il tourne ma paume face à lui et la masse de son pouce, avec une lenteur infinie. Il ne me regarde pas. Il scrute cette main qui s'est abattue encore et encore sur le visage d'un meurtrier. Il la nettoie de toute trace, la guérit, et la chérit. Il se penche lentement, ferme ses yeux et l'embrasse encore, un baiser plus long cette fois, comme une promesse. Ma main si proche de son visage, je caresse sa joue mal rasée. Il la lâche, je ne la bouge pas. Lentement, mes doigts glissent et mon pouce se pose sur sa lèvre inférieure encore humide.

Il ouvre ses yeux et me regarde. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Il ne sait pas à quoi je pense. Nous nous regardons et nous ne réfléchissons pas, car nous ressentons. Sans hâte, je caresse la lèvre douce de commissure à commissure. Ses lèvres se referment à peine sur mon pouce qu'il embrasse et au bout de mon doigt, je sens sa langue chaude, rien qu'une seconde. Je me redresse et m'appuie sur ma main valide, l'autre glisse jusqu'à sa nuque. Le geste semble le transpercer tout entier, il se rapproche maladroitement et je colle mon front au sien, et inspire, inspire encore. J'ai oublié l'odeur de la Tamise, des rues sales et de l'eau de cologne de Chalton. À présent, il n'y a que les épices et le tabac pour me faire tourner la tête.

Il inspire et expire, je le sens sur mes lèvres fermées. Il ouvre ses yeux que je scrutais fermés et doucement il lève le mouchoir jusqu'à mon nez dont il tapote les contours avec une délicatesse extrême. Je le laisse faire, grimace sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et souris lorsqu'il repose le mouchoir taché de sang. Je rapproche mon nez et frotte à peine le sien, et l'odeur est de plus en plus forte, au même titre que l'envie. Ses yeux se ferment encore, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Je respire l'air qu'il me donne, et déjà, nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Il me fait une confiance aveugle. Une confiance inédite. Je comprends enfin pourquoi.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès. », je murmure d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il ouvre soudain ses yeux et je vois ses pupilles rétrécirent. Il lève ses mains mais j'anticipe son geste et lève ma main gauche pour tenir sa joue, reserrant celle autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ma voix n'est pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

« Vous m'avez proposé d'aller me promener, et puis vous m'avez faussement laissé guider nos pas. Vous saviez que nous y verrions Chalton. Rentrait-il de son travail ou, oh non, bien sûr, il était au théâtre et rentrait chez lui. »

Il entrouvre les lèvres et je colle plus fortement mon front au sien, le perçant de mes yeux que je m'interdis de fermer.

« Vous m'avez laissé mener la danse ensuite. Me rapprocher de lui. Vous avez laissé ma colère prendre le pas sur le reste. Vous m'avez laissé le frapper encore et encore. »

Ma main droite me fait mal en prononçant ces mots. Je la glisse de sa nuque à nouveau à sa joue, pour le tenir contre moi.

« Vous m'avez laissé une chance de le tuer. »

Il mord sa lèvre et pose ses mains sur les miennes, il tremble, presque imperceptiblement, mais moi je le sens.

« John... »

« Vous m'auriez laissé commettre cette vengeance. Vous avez mis en place ce crime. »

Il ferme ses yeux le temps de souffler un air parfumé par le whisky et les rouvre pour les planter dans les miens, sa réponse est claire : _oui_.

Je recule mon front sans rompre l'étreinte de mes mains. Il se penche en avant, comme envoûté, pour me suivre, mais je le retiens encore quelques secondes, avant de me reculer pour m'appuyer contre le fauteuil. Je passe mon pouce sur ma lèvre qui s'est à nouveau ouverte et grimace légèrement. Il ne bouge pas, à genoux face à moi, et tout dans son attitude me jure fidélité. Il ne bougera pas sans que je ne l'accepte. Je repense à la folie qui m'a étreinte, à ce geste impardonnable que j'ai faillis exécuter. Par sa faute. Par la mienne aussi.

« Pourquoi, Sherlock ? »

Il hausse à peine une épaule comme un gamin prit en faute et ses yeux perdent de leur éclat mutin. Car il n'a plus rien d'un gamin. Il a cette flamme que les enfants ne peuvent pas comprendre, celle qui veut dire _amour_.

Ainsi, Sherlock Holmes a tout manigancé. Une expérience, un raisonnement sorti de son cerveau inexplicable pour parfaire ce crime dont j'aurais été le fervent coupable. Car il l'a fait pour moi. À cause de cette chose qui brille au fond de ses yeux sombres. Je me penche vers lui et attrape férocement sa nuque pour l'obliger à me faire face, il hoquète de surprise et j'harponne son regard du mien. Je colle nos nez à nouveau ensemble et souris :

« Pour ça. Vous l'avez fait, pour _ça_. »

Mes lèvres écrasent les siennes, entrouvertes déjà, ma langue force l'entrée de sa bouche, il gémit, semble perdre toute contenance et agrippe ma chemise qu'il manque de déchirer. Ses mains sont violentes mais sa bouche paresseuse. Ma main gauche pince sa mâchoire que je force à baisser, je le veux tout entier mais refuse sa retenue. Il ouvre ses yeux et comprend dans mon regard cette envie inexplicable, ses pupilles sont plus dilatées qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa langue réagit enfin. Il a comprit que cela existait vraiment, qu'il n'avait pas à remercier je ne sais quelle substance pour ce rêve chimérique. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent un peu plus, il gémit et nos langues se combattent dans la plus tendre des étreintes.

Tout crime mérite son châtiment.

Il presse ses mains sur mon torse, je griffe sa nuque. Ses dents se referment sur ma lèvre déjà meurtrie et je ne peux que gémir.

Tout crime mérite son châtiment et ce soir, Sherlock a commit le plus personnel des crimes.

Sa langue fouille ma bouche avec minutie alors que je caresse ses boucles brunes indomptables, puis je suis celui dont la langue reprend le dessus alors que je caresse la sienne inlassablement.

Il m'a amené exactement là où il voulait m'emmener : contre ses lèvres. Deux ans d'emprisonnement l'attendent d'un côté, l'enfer et la damnation éternel l'attendent de l'autre.

Je le repousse pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le dos et le surplombe de ma présence. Je caresse la peau de son cou, ralentit notre baiser qui nous laisse bien peu d'espace pour respirer.

Mais il ne croit ni en la loi, ni en Dieu.

Nous nous regardons quelques furtives secondes pendant lesquelles nos lèvres se séparent.

Mais moi j'y crois, j'y crois férocement. Alors, la décision me revient.

Et je suis celui qui reprend notre étreinte bestiale mais tellement, tellement vitale. Nos bouches retrouvent le chemin naturel de l'une jusqu'à l'autre et je le fais mien de la plus belle des façons.

Tout crime mérite son châtiment. Alors je suis celui qui le payerai. Qu'il prenne la forme de barreaux devant mon visage ou du plus brûlant des feux dans lequel je me consumerai. Je suis le complice de ce crime, j'en payerai les frais, peut-être demain, après-demain, ou le jour où je m'éteindrai dans mon lit, fatigué d'une vie de plusieurs décennies qui ne m'auront laissé que des rides au front et un corps meurtris.

Qu'en ai-je réellement à faire. Aujourd'hui, et demain, avec Sherlock, tout contre Sherlock, il n'y pas de plus beau crime que de s'aimer.


End file.
